


Dirty Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Children of Blood and Bone - Tomi Adeyemi, Children of Virtue and Vengeance - Tomi Adeyemi, Legacy of Orïsha - Tomi Adeyemi
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inan and Zélie kissing.
Relationships: Zèlie Adebola/Inan
Kudos: 7





	Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the second book!! Just gotta read it.

Zélie wasn’t sure about anything of this.

Inan was handsome, but the closer they got the harsher the beats of her heart got.  
She looked around, hoping that nobody would see them, and she sighed before giving into him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his hands held onto her waist, a slow dance they had indulged in only a few times.

Their lips pressing up against each other, feeling each other’s warmth, only they existed in this dangerous world. Nothing could interrupt.


End file.
